Talk:Bishop/@comment-64.203.200.82-20190510113804
I HAVE ZERO CLUE why so many uneducated and/or common-sense-gifted not-super-high IQ have given such a badly needed new film utilizing the intel world’s astonishingly lesser known (yet infinitely more interesting and relevant today) high end/top tier three-letter-covert agencies (“OGAs” or what I keep hearing about as “other gov agencies”/i.e meaning DIA/NSA’s even more covert kinetic (tactical) elements that in real life come from these very SEAL/Delta/Army SF or ODAs that Hollywood has obsessed over because of Bin Laden gettin popped like a decade ago nearly! But it’s not good enough for critics? Wow, all of u who knows what I am talking about when I say this: if you know friends or family in the US SOF or DoD communities? You know SOME films like this or others further back, like Tears of The Sun, starring Bruce Willis & so many amazing actors that are now are A List folks I believe)—-which itself, got 2/5 stars (ugh ridiculous) when it didn’t have many “comedic moments” or a love interest apparently which is the only way to hold attention? Oh it gets worse, then films like it, like “Savages” by Oliver Stone, that has a lead character being a SEAL-turned-outlaw (which, both films are what made the pair of films favorites of ACTUAL childhood friends of mine serving in similar ways-or prev had-especially in SOF & being from SD California, that usually always meant frogs (SEALs) OR Force Recon Marines!) and then I watch Berg drop MILE 22 and because it’s fictional (which those I know hate how Hollywood jumps on the newest big-news operation and compete to own the rights and then continue to butcher the memory of those lost!) ! I have family who are still hurt by our last admin’s utter lies AND the way they don’t zero in on what the point those fought their would have wanted to be shown instead) while they were handling 13Hours, the story of the Benghazi incident..granted it’s not up to par to our nation’s idiots when compared to a legendary Ridley Scott film like Black Hawk Down AND finally, thank god, MILE 22 was green lit at all (a non-“Hollywood-leftist-type-Pro-snowden” politicized/slanted shitshow? No thank you) and those real-life quasi-Jason Bourne highly experienced & trained warriors of the most covered/i.e “so secret that Hollywood has to change half of said Intel “black”/clandestine operations units that were drawn from JSOC and the highly deserving smart and crazily adaptive SMUs (ST6/DEVGRU or Delta/RRC etc) they send their most heroic/renowned-within-DoD veterans to covert orgs like this. I just think I wish I could tell audiences “DONT you EVEN REMOTELY get it? We never EVER will be allowed through this looking glass maybe ever again possibly depending if you all keep being spoiled rotten by shitty, possibly even worse, and FAR LESS plausible adventures like most coming out these days” and how grateful I am they (Berg & Co) chose the one org that deserves a series of films more than most other fictional action/war/espionage tales